Kitchen raiding
by Lioness66
Summary: Zoro notices his nakama going missing. He finds them below deck, but what are they plotting? And can he stop them?


Zoro looked down from his weights room to check on his crew, again. A strange feeling had been pestering him since last night yet everything seemed normal.

Usopp and chopper fishing : check  
Stupid cook messing in the kitchen : check  
Robin sitting on deck reading: check  
Luffy yelling for more food : check  
Nami beating brook unconscious: check  
And Franky - where was Franky?

That was strange. The swordsman shrugged and tried to forget it. He was probably just tinkering with something new below deck. Standing up, Zoro tried lifting some weights to clear his mind yet half an hour later he once again found himself looking at his Nakama. Chopper, check. Sanji, check. Nami, check. Brook, check. Robin, check. That was weird. It wasn't unusual for Franky to disappear below deck but for Usopp and definitely for Luffy something had to be up. He checked the deck once more . Nope they definitely weren't there. Zoro sighed to himself. Had it been Nami or Robin who'd been the next one to disappear he wouldn't of worried, but the thought of those three stirring trouble alone below deck... The swordsman shuddered. Decision made he made his way down to everyone else. Robin looked up from her book, surprised. Zoro didn't normally come down unless there was food or someone was attacking.

"Is something the matter swordsman-san?" she asked. Zoro scowled.

"Not really but Usopp, Luffy and Franky have all disappeared." Robin chuckled.

"Is that so? Indeed I wouldn't want to see the consequences of whatever mischief they must be thinking up." Zoro nodded and was about to go down to investigate when he realised that chopper was also missing. Seriously confused now he went down below to hear whispering coming from Franky's cola store. He went in to find all his missing nakama sitting in a circle. Even Luffy had an extremely serious look on his face. Mildly worried now as well as curious, he went over to the group of plotters. It was Luffy who spotted him first.

"Gah it's Zoro! We've been busted! Nami's gonna come, HIDE!" He then proceeded to run around screaming until Zoro yelled at him.

"SHUT UP! Nami is not coming ."

"Oh" Luffy sat back down on his barrel of cola with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Hey Zoro want to join our super plan?" asked Franky

"What the hell is this?" The swordsman asked sitting down on a conveniently placed box.

"Well don't you think Sanji uses up to much of the nice food on just the girls." Usopp explained." We don't think it's fair-"

"So we're going to lay siege on Sanji and the kitchen 'till he agrees to give us even more yummy snacks." Luffy interrupted.

"I want more cotton candy." Chopper added.

Zoro figured he got the idea, seeing as the plan was obviously mostly made by Luffy it wasn't surprising that it all, once again, came down to food.

"So basically," he summed up,"you want me to help you attack that stupid love cooks kitchen so that you can have more food?"  
Four faces looked back at him expectantly whilst nodding their heads, practically glowing in excitement. Zoro sighed, wondering why he had been worried about this in the first place.

"No thanks" he said," I don't want to get beaten up by Nami."

Franky smiled and looked at Usopp "Such a shame and we were planning to demand more booze as well."

"Okay I'm in" Zoro instantly agreed.

"Shishishishishi" Luffy laughed.

The five of them were so hooked on planning their kitchen rampage ( well Zoro was sleeping ) that none of them heard Nami, who'd become curious as to what they were doing, come up behind them until they all felt her shadow looming over them. Zoro moved to dodge but he was too late as he felt her fist connect with the side of his head. He was also aware of a large bump now growing out of his head.

"And just who's snacks were you planning on stealing?" she yelled before beating the crap out of Luffy until he could hardly be recognised.

"S,m sobby" (I'm sorry) he said before all four of them were frog-marched to the kitchen where they were repeatedly kicked by Sanji and told that there would be no dinner for any of the crew apart from Nami-swan and Robin-chan who could do no wrong. Despite Brook's complaints that he had nothing to do with it, there was no changing Sanji's mind so Zoro found himself back up in his weights room watching his now hungry crew mates lying around the deck under Nami's supervision. The swordsman sighed to himself, yep another normal day on the straw hat crew.


End file.
